Legend of Zelda : Shards of Hyrule
by Bladerkun the Lazy Writer
Summary: A New Link stands up to battle a new evil. What adventures await him, and what challeges? Why, a homosexual, vigilante Sheik who has a crush on him, a sickened giant tree, and dancing Gorons. Confused yet? Good. Please R


Legend of Zelda : Shards of Hyrule

Chapter 1

Origin

I rushed through the halls, my eyes looking everywhere, in panic. I was late… my teacher would kill me if I didn't make it on time! I rushed across a corner, and jumped to the nearest door… My eyes scanned the room number… room 3117, I was finally there. My feet landed on the floor, but not for long, as I jumped into the classroom, making it in time.

Tetra had gotten me late, telling me about one of her stories, and I had lost track of time. I sat at a desk, seeing the teacher simply dozing. I was mildly irritated but got my homework out. I was to write about the "Hero of Time", a man dressed in green and carrying a blade and shield that had saved the world from a great monster. There was another hero a hundred years later that was deemed "The Savior of Twilight", however, that barely mattered to me. These things happened centuries ago! Why should I care about such things? Well, it was my history homework, I had to do it.

Ah, I may as well introduce myself… my name is Link Shields, and I'm simply a student at Hyrule University… it may sound like a prestigious college, but it's more or less a high school. I'm just a sixteen-year-old guy with feathery blond hair, brown eyes and creamy skin. I've got a bit of fighting experience, and I've got quite the swimmer's build going on for me. I'm a little short for my age, though… and I've got a scar across my chest from my childhood.

Today I was wearing a green hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. Anyway, I mentioned Tetra, right? Well, she's my friend; she's rather cute… and has a huge part in my life. She tells all these awesome stories about "Princess Zelda". However, there hasn't been a new Princess Zelda since the last one was killed 7 years ago. Tetra has great stories about Princess Zelda, and it's almost as if they're real when she talks about them.

Anyway, I got detention for fighting a kid because he kept on harassing Tetra. I managed to get a black eye, but it managed to heal rather quickly. I put my head down on my desk, my homework was done, as I intended to go to sleep, as I heard a sudden crash, as I looked up from the darkness, I saw… _him._

I'll never forget that moment, that single moment when I looked into that man's eyes. The man had a head of short, crimson hair and thick eyebrows, his eyes were a caramel color, and he had a short beard of the same red hair. His skin was a cross between olive and brown, it was pretty dark, and he had a very large body type, rather bulky and filled with muscle, however, it was oddly slender. He wore a pair of gloves, and a pair of shackles on his arms, that were broken, and a set of dark armor and a black longsword. His hand had a glowing, purple aura around it, as he pointed his hand toward the teacher, the teacher growing a purple aura around him, and then turning into some sort of pig-like demon.

I looked in shock at what my teacher had turned into, as I thought fast… I had to get the hell out of there, now. I jumped out of my seat, and ran out of my room, down the hall. Maybe I could warn someone… the guards in Castle Town? Who? I had no time to think of such things, as I look back, seeing a horde of the pig-like demons, then looking forward to a horde of pig-like demons. I jumped, aiming to kick one of the pig demons, as I did, it disappeared into smoke.

I grinned, jumping off of the once solid pig-like demon, and on top of the crowd. I managed to jump out of the crowd of monsters, as I jumped onto the metal floor, running down the hall, and sliding. The gym had swords, didn't it? Yeah, our sensei often gave us metal swords for the final exam and to practice with. I ran down to the gym and kicked open the supply room door. There was a closet; thankfully, it was unlocked as I took a sword with a rather thin blade. What was it called? A katana? Yeah, a katana. I jumped out of the supply closet to see the horde of monsters, as I slashed at one, and it turned into purple-colored smoke again. I grin, as I took out about a dozen of them, making my way through the crowd. I ran down the stairs, I was gonna make it out! Finally I made it down to the first floor, as I saw that same man in black armor, with the purple aura, as I fell down, falling asleep.

* * *

My eyes opened, seeing the same dark-skinned man. I seemed to be chained to the wall, and my sword was near the door. Where were we? The principal's office… It was rather large, and I had been here yesterday. I looked to see there was a small horde of those things that had attacked me, the principal tied to the chair, and the dark-skinned man. The dark skin man looked over to me, as he put his hand to my face, the hand emitting that same purple aura. "You dare challenge me, boy? The great Ganondorf?"

I was puzzled. "Since when are you great? I've never heard of any 'Ganondorf'," I retorted. I probably shouldn't have been saying such things in such times of peril, but I was just as cocky as ever. Ganondorf put his hand toward my face, as I knew what was coming… I was irritated, as I felt the energy come over my body… but… it was kind of nice… I looked around, as it seemed that nothing had happened, and there stood Ganondorf, confused. "What is this?" he asked. "So you have _his_ blood?" I sat there, puzzled. Whose blood? Ganondorf gave a slimy grin. "Well, I'll have to kill you then… You could oppose my plans."

I stood in shock as a ball of light came into his hands, as it seemed to radiate some sort of extreme heat. "Goodbye…" he said with a menacing grin on his face. I closed my eyes, tightly. I couldn't believe it! I was going to die! I was prepared for my death, as I heard a familiar voice.

"STOP!"

Ganondorf and I looked to the door, where a sword had left… it was my sword! Tetra was at the door, with a sword pointed toward her chest. "If you kill him, I'll kill myself! And then, you can't use my energy for whatever you want!" Tetra looked as I had remembered her… short, blond hair that was cut down to around her elbows, a pair of blue, glittery eyes, pale skin, along with a black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "Ah, I see, so you're who I think you are… well, come. I'll release the boy," said Ganondorf, with a slick, greasy smile.

I was incredibly confused. What the hell was going on? Why was Tetra speaking to Ganondorf like that? Why did Ganondorf want her? I was released from my chains, as Tetra dropped the sword, passing me by without a word. "I have a secret to tell you, Link," said Tetra, as a golden aura came around her. Her shoulder-length, feathery blond hair became longer, and to about her waist. Her black sweatshirt and jeans evaporated and instantaneously turned into a pink dress, and a head dress was formed, and in the center, there were three golden triangles. I gasped, as I knew what was happening. She was…

"I am Princess Zelda." Tetra, er, I mean Zelda, floated into the air, as a diamond-like structure formed around her. Ganondorf laughed, as he turned the principal's chair into a throne. "Come, my Moblins, this is our new home. I began running toward the sword that Zelda had dropped and then I rushed toward the door. I had to get out of here! Ganon, before I could leave, had a small surprise left for me though. With the flick of his wrist, my principal turned into a large beast, disgusting and eight times the size of an adult human. It had parts that were human; however, it was mostly a disgusting monster, as a portal that Ganondorf opened made us fly through the floors, down to the first. Thankfully, though, a few things were thrown down with me, as I looked up see it was Zelda who had thrown the items.

I opened my eyes, I thought I was dead as I looked to see I was on the arm of the beast that had once been my principal. I looked to see what the Princess had given me… a bag, filled with bombs, about fifty rupees, and an odd, octagon-shaped marble tablet that was colored green, with three golden triangles in the middle of it. I quickly put it in my pocket, as I looked around… Where was my sword? I looked to see a broken katana to my left. Oh, that was just great.

I looked around my surroundings. We were in the center stage of the auditorium, as there were seats surrounding us. I saw several wooden beams… I could probably use those as a weapon. I picked one up, it was incredibly heavy… as I noticed that the monster had woken up, growling at me. I heard a voice from the green tablet.

"Hey! LISTEN! Hey! LISTEN!"

I grabbed the green tablet to see a small, glowing fairy floating on top of it. "I am Navi. Navigational Advanced Virtual Interface. I was created by a magician known as Agar the Amazing. Dark energy seems to flowing down and up through this complex. It will be inescapable in roughly twenty minutes." I growled, this was just friggin' perfect, as I saw the monster, with its huge claws had attacked me, I jumped back, as my sweatshirt was ripped apart, revealing my t-shirt I looked to see the monster grabbed me, putting it in my mouth. I screamed, as I used the beam to keep the monster's mouth open. Wait… that was it! I grabbed the Bomb Bag, as I threw a few bombs down the monster's throat. I jumped out of the monster's mouth, as I rolled out of the auditorium. I was thankful I was on the first floor, as I saw the monster had felt the effects of my bombs, as it dropped to the ground.

I grinned, as I pushed through the wooden doors, and then soon, off of the grounds. I saw as the school I had once known turned into a large, black, evil-looking castle and it lifted off of the ground. I ran as fast as I could, before going into the nearby woods. This was just perfect. The school was my home, as an orphan, I had grown up in the dormitories of the school… where would I go now? Thankfully, there weren't too many people lost in the attack; a lot of my friends were safe… except for Zelda. I had to find a way to save Zelda.

"HEY! Listen! HEY! Listen! HEY!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I growled as I looked to the green tablet. The little fairy on top of it was some kind of magic spell. "I can direct you to the Tomb of Twilight, in the Woods of the Lost!" A golden arrow, like a compass formed, as I began to follow it. I went into the woods, near the school. We were rather close to Castle Town, but I figured the NOVI or whatever the hell it was called, knew what was going on much better than I did.

I followed the arrow, as I saw glowing eyes of monsters that would have attacked me any other day and the spirits of the children in masks that people had talked about. Why were they avoiding me? I sighed, I had no clue, but they put a shiver down my back. I looked to see there was a clearing light, where there seemed to be a wondrous tombstone of silver, iron and marble. The centerpiece was the golden set of three triangles… the triforce.

There seemed to be a missing, octagon-shaped component to the grave, I looked to the NAVI tablet, and pushed it into the hole. The tomb opened, as I removed NAVI from the tomb, and then rushed down the marble stairs into a hallway. The hallway was brick, with magic candles down the hall, and as I continued to move down the hall, a candle was lit. Finally, I made it to the room at the end of the hall, with a chest in front of me, and beyond it, there seemed to be something in the dark, but it still seemed to shine. I opened the chest, first, as I saw something to replace my ragged clothing with. It was a green tunic, along with a pair of green pants, along with a pair of white pants made of a thicker, warmer cloth to put under it, a pair of leather gauntlets, a pair of brown, steel-toed boots and a blue shield with the classic Hyrule crest. There was one weapon I could use… a bow and a set of arrows, complete with a quiver and a backpack, along with a sheath for a sword… but I didn't see one in the chest.

I put the clothing on, finding that there was a green hat within the shirt with a small emerald at the end of it. I also found, at the end of the chest, a brown cloak with an odd crest on it, of course including a faded yellow triforce, however, there seemed to be a flame in the background of the insigma and a pair of diamonds that were a blue, as if made of ice. At the bottom were three diamond shapes with three colors; green, red, and blue. Above the triforce was an odd symbol, as if it were an eye. I recognized it, it was the symbol of the Sheikah, and the others were to recognize the bond of friendship between the Goron, Hylians and the Zora. But… how long ago was this supposed to be made? And weren't they supposed to be killed, long ago? Except for the Zora, of course, everyone else was dead… or so I had been taught.

I had no time to think of such things, as I looked to see a light was shining on the thing I had seen hidden in the shadow. I looked in awe as I saw it. It was the sword of legend that both the Hero of Time and the Savior of Twilight had used to defeat evil… the Master Sword. It was said to be the bane of all evil, the destroyer of kings, and a sword that the gods themselves had created. Was this sword… for me? Was I really expected to be a hero? No… back when I had faced Ganondorf, I had run away. It couldn't be for me, I wasn't anything but a coward.

Still, the Master Sword was said to choose its master, and it would only choose the hero. Was it possible… that… Yes, it could be possible. I would learn to be a hero, and I would defeat Ganon to save Zelda. I stood in the light, as I took the sword by its grip. I heard a voice… was it… the sword? I seemed to echo in my mind… was it just my imagination?

_What is your name, boy?_

I stood there, with a grin on my face. "I am Link Shields."

_Why do you seek my help?_

"Hyrule needs a new hero, the evil Ganondorf is trying to destroy Hyrule, and I have to be the one to stop him.

_Why must you be the one to stop evil?_

"Because…" I paused… I doubted myself for a moment, but I couldn't let doubt drag me down. "… Ganondorf has taken my friend, and I plan to rescue her."

_I can sense the courage in your heart. You are worthy of my abilities, but alas; I am not at my complete strength. I need the seven shards of Hyrule in order to defeat this new evil. You will have to retrieve them and infuse them with me. Do you accept this quest?_

"Yes."

_Thank you, may the gods be with you._

I pulled the sword from the silver platform. I grinned, as I put the sword in the sheath.

_See the Royal Family of Hyrule in order to find the Shards. I will no longer be able to speak with you after this… I have grown weak, but we will speak again when the shards are infused with my blade, and my power is reborn._

I nodded, as I walked out of the Tomb. This was the start of my adventure… as the New Hero of Hyrule!

((Blader: Hello! This is a bit of collaboration between me and a friend from school. During one of our classes, we talk about dungeons, ideas, etc. Hopefully, there's more to be learned about Link Shields and his adventures. Next chapter, we'll be introducing the Royal Family, along with our rendition of Sheik, who is sort of a vigilante of Castle Town, and has an attraction to Link. Yes, he is a guy.

Also, to avoid confusion, Link's school is in the middle of Hyrule Field, close to the "Woods of Lost", but a decent amount of distance away from Castle Town. Also, the "Woods of Lost" are the new Lost Woods that have been developing over the past few hundred years. The idea is to bring you guys a new Hyrule with a mix of new and old elements. You'll certainly see this more as Link travels throughout the world. Anyway, we'll see you next time.))


End file.
